secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Teen Resistance Movement
The Teen Resistance Movement is a movement, containing elements of a nation, army, corporation, and community, developed by its Lord Marshal Constanzo Barbosa and his aide Commander Jimbo March in the Teen Grid. Its primary focus of development is in the simulator Reggiano. It is the summary of its components, the national component, the Free Teen State of Aquinas, and its corporate component, TRM Styx. History The Teen Resistance Movement was influenced heavily by political views of Black Talon, the Valkyrie Alliance, and New Rome. It also had some elements, generated by the membership of Botnix Andric, that insist some rules be tightened, and others slackened, in the Teen Grid, influenced by Botnix Andric being founder of both the Anti-Griefing Squad and Rebel Against The Lindens. A contradictory figure indeed, after legal issues with the Lindens, he was dismissed by the Teen Resistance Movement and demoted to training, being forfeit his rank and privileges. Constanzo Barbosa focused heavily on concepts of liberation, equilibrium, duty, honor, dignity, and responsibility. He focused on creating a good service based on following Linden rules, and establishing its own rules of morality and honor. The Teen Resistance Movement is known to throw parties and celebrations, elaborate at times, to entertain its members and supporters, gain support, and generally celebrate achievements. An example of such is the party thrown in Oakland Heights at Paintball of Tomorrow in celebration of the TRM victory at the Battle of Kvarleva, against the forces of the Kvarleva Remnant. The Teen Resistance Movement, within a day of its foundation in early August 2007, achieved a small base in Reggiano, the Liberatoris Outpost. It also gained its first major member Jimbo March who had helped obtain the first base. The first had a relaxing club-look, the Teen Resistance Movement grew in membership quickly. Constanzo Barbosa soon tightened regulations and recognized the chaotic situation of the Teen Gridwide War, observing the fall of power from the major superpowers: Valkyrie Alliance, Black Talon, and New Rome. He observed the British Military's, or BM's, move on this power vacuum, and took action. Officially declaring war on the British Military, the Teen Resistance Movement also significantly expanded its land holdings in Reggiano, generating the Aquinas Complex. The Teen Resistance Movement, was destroyed through British Military and Spartan Empire espionage on August 15th, 2007, the internal traitor being recognized as Curly Fride, the culprit of the high crimes none other than the Spartan Emperor Copper Shriner. The group has been remade as the Military of Avantia. They are now going near as strong as before with the same enemies, base, and members. Plan on a comeback is pretty good. Ideology The Teen Resistance Movement is highly ideological, basing its entire struggle on the premesis of restoring honor and fulfilling justice. The Teen Resistance Movement, in its extensive informational notecard, notes it is supportive of tightening and slackening some Linden Labs regulations and laws, some selectively mentioned or categorized. It also believes in the necessary stability of the Teen Gridwide War at all times, thus, supporting that the superpowers of New Rome, Valkyrie Alliance, and Black Talon mantain positions of power. The Teen Resistance Movement also believes in honor, dignity, fairness, and overall business. They support business, both big and small, and the achievement of residents. The Teen Resistance Movement notes it ideology warrants its major enemy being British Military, or BM, justified by BM's suit of manipulating the power vacuum developed by the chaotic situation of the current superpowers' instability. Category:Groups